List of record labels starting with J
This is a list of record labels starting with J: J * J Curve * J Records * J and N Records * J-Bird Records * J-Lynne Records, Inc. * J-Rec's Productions * j-shirt records * J.D. Records * J.L.P. Productions, Inc. * J.M.A. Entertainment L.L.C. * J.O.B. Records via Wikipedia * Ja' Records * Ja-cas! Records * Jack Rabbit Productions * Jack Street Records * Jackalope Records * Jackass Records * Jacked Up Records * Jackpine Records * Jackson Street Records * Jacob's Well Records * JAD Records * Jade Recordings * Jade Tree * Jaggo Records * JAGJAGUWAR * JAGUAR Records * Jah Love Recordings * Jah Scout Records * JahGydeYah Records * Jailhouse Records * Jailhouse Recordz * Jailhouse! Records * JakAttak Records * Jakumi Records, Inc. * JAM Records * Jamaica Natural Records * Jamalar/Rampart Street Music * Jamayka Recordings * Jambo Music * JamCat Records * Jamron Records * jane bear music * Jang Slur Records * Janglin' disChords * Janus Records via Wikipedia * JaQuzzi Records * Jargon Records * JaRic Records * JAS Recording Company * Jasman Records * Jason Bush Entertainment * JaThom Records * JAV Recordings * Java Records * JAW Records * Jawk Records * Jaxalon Records * Jaxsn Music * Jaxum Records * Jay-Bo Records * Jazart Records * JazCraft * JazHarp Records * JazHead Entertainment * Jaznia Music Group * Jazz 'm Up Records * Jazz Alive Records * Jazz Compass * Jazz Crusade Records * Jazz Doll Records * Jazz Excursion Records * Jazz Karma Records * Jazz Link Enterprises * Jazz Me Blues Music * Jazz Professor Records * Jazz Records Inc. * Jazzateria * Jazzbone Records * JazzBridge Music LLC * Jazzed Media * Jazzed5 Records * Jazzheads * Jazzical Music * JazzJaunts * Jazzland Records via Wikipedia * Jazzmont Records * Jazznation Records * Jazzology * JazzStream Records * JazzWorld.Com * jB3 Music * JBDJ Productions * JCM Records * JDR Recordings * JDub Records * Jealous Butcher Records * Jealousy Records * Jeff O's Retro Music * Jefferson State Records * Jeffhouse Records * Jellybean Recordings * Jen Bay Records * Jenkins-Peabody * Jerden Records * Jerusalem Records * Jesus Jams Records * Jet Black Records * Jet Glue Records * Jetset Records * JetSpeed Records * Jett Black Entertainment * Jettison Music * Jewelled Antler * Jewels Entertainment * Jewelstone Records * Jewish Music Group * JHHP Records, Inc. * Jib Door Records * Jib Machine Records * Jibber Records * Jicama Salad Company * Jiffyjam * Jigsaw Records * JIKKOU Records * Jim's Pool Room * JIP Records (Just Iss Planetary Records) * Jireh Records * Jive Electro Records * Jive Records * JKE Productions * JM3 Records * JMB Records * JMF Records * JMZ Records * JnC Records * Jobrielle Entertainment * Joe & Joey records via Wikipedia * Joe Anthony Productions * joerecords.com * JoeTown Records * Johann's Face Records * John Burrows Music * John Marks Records * John Shop Records * Johnny's Records * Jomar Records * Jon Lax Music / Laxmedia * Jonathan Digital Recordings * Jonco Records * JonJohnJohnny Music * JONNY ICE Records * jookmode entertainment * Joplin & Sweeney Music * Jordan Records * Joseph Street Records * Joule Records * Journees Music * Joyful Noise * Joyous Shout! * JP Music Group Inc * JPopas Records * JRB Records * JSL RECORDS * JSS Music * The JSwan Music Group, Inc. * JT Records * Juana Records via Wikipedia * Judah Records * Judd Records via Wikipedia * Judgement Records via Wikipedia * Juice Recordings * Juicy Music * Juke Box Records via Wikipedia * Juke Joint Records * JukeBox RPM * Julet Records * Jumbie Records * Jump Art! Records * Jump Arts Records * Jump Off Entertainment * Jump Recordings * Jump Start Records * Jump Up Records * Jumpoff Productions * Jumpsuit Records * Junction Records * June Appal * June Records * Jungala * Jungle Boogie Records * Jungle Queen Records * Jungle Sky Records * Jungle Voodoo Recordings * Junior Boy's Own via Wikipedia * Junior Vasquez Music * Juniper Records * Junkyard Entertainment * Jus Family Records * Just Add Water Records * Just Cut Records * Just Dreams * Just Me Records * Just On GP Recordz * Just One Entertainment * Just Us Records * JustLaw Records * JW Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.